The Belle of the Ball
by kute kish
Summary: What happens when Zoe returns feelings for Dren? Fisrst fanfic and i hav horile inglish so bare with me
1. The Belle of the Ball

**K.K: Okay, this is my first fanfic so please bare with me ppl**

**Ichigo: common, it can't be that bad**

**Kish: especially if its about kitty and me**

**Ichigo: WHAT?!??!!!!!!!!!!**

**K.K: Yeah and it's with the Mew Mew Power names**

**I/K:WHAT?!?!?!?!**

**K.K: hey I can't call people food, makes me feel like a nerd**

**Kish: But I have the name 'nerd' backwards**

**K.K: WELL LIVE WITH IT, ichigo disclaimer**

**Ichigo: Karen K**** doesn't own TTM**

**K.K: Hey don't say my name!!!**

_**The Belle of the ball**_

"Hi there yourself",called out the random voice."look at my kitty-cat, all dolled up like the belle of the ball", complimented the cyniclon.

Zoe looked up to see the invader of earth. He had already kissed her unexpectedly, but now he had been an annoying pest who wanted to attack over and over and she had had enough it.

when a ball of light appeared in Drens' hand ,she jumped high enough to pin him on the roof top (what a high jump,huh).

It took Dren only one second to exchange the positions, so now he was the dominate one. Dren was no longer in hunger for the planet, all he needed was Zoe and the world would be his. Though it was dark, the young boy knew his kitten was blushing. Before Zoe could speak, he clasped their mouths together, making Zoe struggle to get loose. She stopped moving noticing that Dren had slowed down, making her mouth feel warm and luscious.

She kissed back, deepening it, beginning to enjoy it. She no longer was able to control herself, she was now allowing to Drens hand to explore up her pink dress.

Zoe regained her senses, shoving the boy into the air and sprinting toward the rest of the mew mews. Dren smirked, happy that he had gone pretty far on his third attempted, but he knew next day would be better

**K.K:I know it's short, but also remember THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, so please give me some helpful criticism.**

**Kish: well at least I got something out of it**

**Ichigo: SOMEONE REVIEW ON HOW BAD THIS IS**

**Kish: I loved it happy valentines day everyone,REVIEW ON HOW GOOD THIS IS**


	2. Your warmth forever

**K.K:....someone told me to continue this,though I personally think it sucks, and I'M the author **

**Ichigo:That's right, hate the story and delete it *grinning***

**Kish:Hey, if you continue this story, does that mean I go farther**

**K.K:Hmm......I guess...maybe...depends on how I feel on this**

**Ichigo: YOU HATE IT AND YOU WILL DELETE IT**

**Kish: C'mon, are you gonna listen to the girl who just ruined your fantasy of both of us *smirk***

**K.K: hm…...Fine I'll keep witting but for now I'm lost...**

**Kish: Go to Deviant Art and check out any pics of kitten and me **

**K.K: (after several pics) I got it!**

**Ichigo:NOOOOOO! I'm not going to-**

**K.K: To bad, Kish disclaimer! And DON'T USE MY FISRT NAME OR I'LL MAKE THIS AN AOYOMA FANFIC!**

**Kish: K.K does not own TMM or MMP, if she did 'Dren' and 'Zoe' would have been together**

**K.K: slanted writing is a flash back....on with the story**

"I think I've given you enough chances to play nice, but now it's too late", Dren laughed

Zoe was frightened at the shadow behind them, not knowing what to it was .

Dren was dominate once again but Zoe found an easy opening to his weak spot. Immediately, she kicked between his legs, transformed and ran to the studio to warn Renee. Unexpectedly, the shadow, which was apparently a snake woman, rapped herself around Zoe.

"Renee get out NOW!!" Zoe yelled as the last off her breath. Right after Renee's escape someone yelled .

"That's enough!!", was the last thing she heard before entering a world of pure darkness.

She awoke, laying down, eyes barely open, knowing she was no longer in the studio, but not knowing where she was.

Dren, who appeared out of no where, suddenly blew a check full of oxygen into her mouth. Her eyes immediately opened wide and she slapped the green haired cyniclon boy, thinking he was kissing her.

Though he had just gotten slapped, he was glad that his kitten was breathing. He gently sat her up only to embrace Zoe. His face was getting Zoe's shoulder wet.

Dren was no longer crying but Zoe was still blushing, remembering how the kiss happened about a week ago, alerting herself to not apply to the next kiss. Dren never looked up once to kiss or speak, he only hid his face and then the moment was then shattered by foot steps.

"They're all safe, Renee took them out earlier", Dren whispered.

* * *

_(flash back)_

"_Hello Zoe" shouted Dren_

"_Its' Dren!" , gasped Zoe_

"_Good bye and good riddance to you three; have fun in your new home or should I say, dimension",_

_with final those words the three mews were now gone._

_The only thing left were Bridgets' glasses which now stood on the floor_

* * *

Dren looked up to her, but no kiss this time only a rub on her cat ears. Zoe's tail rapped itself a Dren, making him feel warm inside as well as Zoe.

He quickly teleported so the mew mews would find Zoe alone.

"Are you OK!?!" cried Bridget

"yes..I'm fine....lets go",was all Zoe could say after loosing the warmth Dren had given her.

She noticed Renee was still a mew mew and had apparently had joined. Zoe didn't care any more. All she wanted more than ever was Dren.

"Lets go....", quietly commanded Zoe, hiding her tears of shamed love. She was a mew mew made to rid the cyniclon invasion....now ….she had fallen for one.

**Kish: …...........I thought you said we'd go farther **

**K.K: You did, 'Zoe' now loves 'Dren'**

**Kish: as much as I love the fact that this fanfic is about us, can you stop calling us that?**

**K.K: No...**

**Ichigo: As much as I hate this fanfic I still love it when he cries for me, its cute….NO WAIT I MEAN-**

**Kish: **sniff-sniff** W-why won't you love me?**

**Ichigo: aww how cute, I MEAN SHUT UP CRY BABY **blush****

**K.K: good job Dren**

**Kish: It Kish and you know it.**

**K.K: …..Sleeping together has now become an option...**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kissh:REVIEW FOR SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT WE DO NEXT TIME!**


	3. Jealosy did I spell that right?

**K.K: I'm sorry for not updating soon enough, I had a little accident**

**Ichigo: You know you shouldn't be typing...YOUR STILL ON THE HOSPITAL BED, also, THE NURSE WILL KILL YOU**

**K.K: Don't worry, I can now type without my arm killing me as much as it used to, and for your information Alexia (my nurse for the time being) allows me to use the laptop for a limited time**

**Kish: Hey, I like the story and all, but shouldn't you wait longer, also, shouldn't you sue the drunk**

**K.K: What? You want to wait longer? Cuz if I sue that'll take a couple of months**

**Kish: Good point. Well, If you could get Masaya/Mark out of the picture....or...Ichigo & I sleep together *smirk***

**KK: uh... I'll just do the first one....Ichigo, could you do me a favor?**

**Ichigo: Yes?**

**K.K: 1. Disclaimer and 2.I want juice**

**Ichigo: K.K doesn't own TMM or MMP....*sigh* I'll be back with your juice**

* * *

**K.K: Slanted word = thoughts....on with the story**

**Tonight and the morning**

"Dren, if you do not defeat these little girls, I' going to have to call your brothers for assistance",informed the blue light shinning on Dren.

"Yes Deep Blue, I shall not fail you" responded the young boy, "Maybe if I could try to get one of the mew girls to work for me or are held hostage-"

He was then interrupted by the light.

"Dren, you have already tried that and we both know you just want to flirt with that old hag, but very well you may attempt to do so" , as the words were spoken, light dimmed until no blue light was left.

Finally a small sigh was let out of Drens mouth. He was grateful he had another chance to work with and protect Zoe.

There were other thoughts that concerned Deep Blue, like, _"How did he know?"_ , _"Why did he say that?" _and _"'Old hag'?"_.

Meanwhile, Zoe had just gotten home from the TV studio she had just fought in. She questioned herself, wondering if Drens feelings were true.

"_Does Dren really care? Did he really save my life? Was he kissing me or was he giving me CPR?"_

These three questions swirled through Zoe's head until sleep claimed her body.

Back at the ship, Dren no longer cared of what his master had just said and decided to go hover above Tokyo. Aside from Zoe, he hated every single human on earth.

"_Humans," _he thought,_ " look at them all,going about their daily routines. How they sicken me, and that school boy is the worst"._

He remembered hovering over the park and catching sight of Zoe and her class mate Mark. He was jealous already that she was with another boy, but what really inflamed his anger is how the school boy would stop and stare at the beautiful girl in awe, though the red head didn't seem to notice.

"Who does he think he is looking at my kitten that way'" he screeched out loud though he didn't notice it himself.

"It's time to teach that school boy a lesson," he hissed "but first I have to rid of the other four meddlesome mew mews". With that he went to the sewer to make a new pradisite.

The Next Day at School

"Hey, Zoe you wanna go out again?" insisted Mark. Though Zoe had only gone out with him once, Mark was already obsessed with her. To be honest Zoe didn't really love him. They weren't even in a relationship. They were only best friends.

"Not today Mark, I'm kinda busy" yawned the cat girl. What she had said really meant was "no", but she didn't want to hurt her best friends feelings.

Not wanting to tire her out, Mark decided to change the subject.

"Hey, did you see those animal girls an the ….............. channel", started Mark.

Zoe froze. She had totally forgotten about the cameras around the studio. If anyone found out she'd have to face a very frustrated Elliot. Zoe's face flushed in fear and embarrassment

(A/N: Who wouldn't be embarrassed , she has a short dress for combat)

"N-no" was the only response that could pass through her lips.

"Really?", asked Mark, "cuz one of them sort of looked and like you and sounded...just...like".He paused. He slowly turned to look directly at Zoe.

Her heart pounded, and with no words to say in order to explain, Zoe ran before Mark could open his mouth.

From above, Dren saw most of it. He left before he could see Zoe run. As you can imagine, seeing the girl he loved blush at a boy was agonizing. His jealousy burned with puree loathing.

"That's it Mark," he spat, "you have made this your last day". He then left to get his little slime ball that was meant for the animal girls, but was now meant to rid a small pest in his life.

**Kish:Why'd you stop ?! Dren could have killed him!**

**K.K: My arm hurts...sorry**

**Ichigo: Okay then, take a break and go to sleep**

**K.K: *yawn* Ppl I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I didn't awake for quite some time, and when I did awake I could hardly move**

**Kish: I think you'll be good as new in few weeks**

**Ichigo: bye ppl**

**Kish: REVIEW, some one ask about us sleeping together, PLEASE?**

**KK: Kish u perv **yawn**Snore***


	4. AN discution w my inglish totur

**KK:Sono così così così dispiaciuto**

**Ichigo: huh?**

**Kish: *gets a bok in translaytion* "I am so so so sorry"**

**Mr. Genefor: Child, I shan't tolerate with you lack in your work, until you finish your all assignments,you will not have any computer privileges, capire?**

**KK: Sì, signore.**

**Kish: Well folks, apperintly the tutor boi wont cut her any slak even though she could not work with a HALF BROKEN BODY, MR.I -DNT-CARE!**

**Ichigo: *sigh* Oh well,, don't worry shell work hard to start on the story soon**

**Mr. Genefor: won't you Karen? *smirk***

**KK: Yes, sir. *muter* i'ma frekin kill him for sayin my name**

Sorry, but this dicution was sor of true, but i'll be working as hard (& fast) as I can to continue my ffanffic. Anywway,, I hope to work on my story soon. Bye


End file.
